Forgotten
by WendyMarvel3417
Summary: Lisanna is back and most members of the guild has ignored and forgotten Lucy! Will Lucy survive? Or will she leave? Will Natsu find her? Or will he lose her? Find out here in this story! Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , all credits to Hiro Mashima. (Please review after you read) *Please read my "review" on this story to know why I have not been updating for so long*
1. How it all begin

**Lucy P.O.V  
**

I was in my room , dark and cold , crying , my tears threaten to flood the room."What happened?" , you may asked. Well , it all started one week ago...

"Everyone , we're back!" I shouted once our group , Team Natsu , entered the guild hall. "Natsu!Gray! Erza! Lisanna is back!" announced the guild.  
"L-lisanna?" Natsu stammered.  
"Natsuuuu!" Lisanna called while running towards Natsu.  
"Lisanna! How? Why? What?" Natsu was practically throwing questions at Lissanna.

Mirajane was crying tears of joy as her long-lost sister had returned.  
Lisanna giggled at Natsu's confusion " Let me explain..."

With that Lisanna explained everything that happened... And that was also the start of Lucy's suffering...

The next day...  
"Natsu! Do you want to go on a job?" , I asked cheerfully "Natsu?"

I scanned the room for the Dragon Slayer , then I saw him. As I rushed towards him , I noticed that he and the rest of Team Natsu was talking and laughing with someone...

**Lisanna.**

I stopped in my tracks , hoping no one had notice my sudden actions. Just as I was sure no one had noticed , I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see my best friend , Levy-chan , looking at me with a worried look on her face.

* * *

**Levy P.O.V**

I was reading my storybook when I heard Lu-chan asking Natsu if he wanted to go on a job. As I looked up , I saw Lu-chan stop in her tracks , I knew something was wrong. I waked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder , she turned around and I was sure she had a very sad face on before her frown quickly turned into a smile.

"What's wrong , Levy-chan?" asked Lu-chan.

"Lu-chan! You know you can't keep everything bottled up inside! Come on , tell me what's wrong." I insisted.

"Oh , Levy-chan! I don't know what is what anymore!" Lu-chan said , breaking down.

"It's okay , Lu-chan!", I said , "Let's sit down and tell me what is wrong."

After Lu-chan explained everything , I finally understand why she was so sad.

"Thanks , Levy-chan! I think I will go home and rest now... See you!" Lu-chan said with a smile on her face.

"Okay! Rest well , Lu-chan!" I advised her. _"Poor Lu-chan! She suffered so much , yet that dense idiot has no idea how she feels!" I thought._

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

That was pretty much how my week started , but worst still , almost everyone started forgetting about me...

Everyday was the same for the week , I walked into the guild , greeted everyone (No responds) , sat near the bar and sulk.

The only ones who remembers me were Wendy , Levy , Gajeel and Juvia.

Wendy and Levy walked up to me and said "Lu-chan/Lucy-san! Ohayou!"

I looked up and replied "Wendy! Levy-chan! Ohayou!"

"Is there anything that we can do to help you feel better , Lucy-san?" asked the cute and polite Sky Dragon Slayer.

"It's fine , Wendy! No need to go through so much trouble to make me feel better. I will be fine in a few days , don't worry!" I said as I put on a smile.

"Okay! But if you need anything , don't hesitate to ask us!" Wendy said , with her usual cheery smile.

"Thanks , Wendy! Levy-chan!" I got up , waved to them and headed home.

That is what happens everyday , the people that actually notice my presence talks to me , I stop them from being worried , waved and left. On the last day of the week , which is where you found me , I decided to stay at home and cry like it is the end of the world.

"How am I going to get through the rest of my time in Fairy Tail?" I sighed.

* * *

_**Author's Note : That's it for this chapter , everyone! Look forward to the next chapter! I know it may not be as good as other stories but I promise I will improve!  
**_

_**Anyways! Please review and tell me how to improve and I will change it right away!**_

_**Thank you all for your support!**_

_**Wendy-chan**_

_**Here is the question : **_

_**Do you think Natsu likes Lucy? (Even though he seems oblivious to almost everything) Why?**_

_**Please answer when you review! Thank you! Time starts... Now!**_


	2. Disappearance

**Lucy P.O.V**

When I finally stopped crying , I made a decision. I went to the guild , walk past my "friends" that were still talking to Lisanna and knocked on the door to the Master's office.

"Come in" Master's deep voice came through the door.

I entered.

"Yes , my child? Is there anything I could help you with?" Master ask in a caring voice.

"Yes , Master. I... I want to quit the guild." I stammered.

"What is it that made you come to such a decision?!" Master asked , surprised.

"My team , no , the guild , most of them , a-are all ignoring me! Not one word to me a-at a-all." Lucy explained , fighting to hold back the tears.

"My dear child , if that is what you want then I cannot prevent you from leaving but keep that Fairy Tail insignia and you may come back any time." Master said , close to tears.

"Thank you , Master... I promise I will return."

With that said , I hugged Master and left the office. I walked slowly out of the guild , hoping to hold in as much memories as possible before I left. When I reached the door , I turned around for the last time and smile a bright smile and closed the door behind me.

"Thank you Fairy Tail... for everything..." I whispered before heading to my apartment.

* * *

**Levy** **P.O.V**  


"_Lu-chan left the guild," I thought "but she was unusually happy today... Something must be wrong , maybe I will go visit her..."_

As I left the guild , I started walking towards her apartment. I knocked on her door and a few seconds later , she opened the door .

"Levy-chan! What brings you here?" Lu-chan smiles a smile that I knew she had forced.

"Lu-chan! I know something is wrong! I told you before , you can never hide anything from me , Levy Mcgarden!" I said , almost shouting since I could feel how much pain she is going through.

"Levy-chan! I'm fine! Why are you so worried?" Lu-chan said.

"_Should I tell her? She is my closest friend!" Lucy thought silently._

"Levy-chan , if I tell you , can you do me a favor of not telling the others?" Lu-chan asked me with begging eyes.

After a minute of thinking , I gave in. "Okay! But if I feel that I must tell them , I will!"

"Fine! Okay here goes... ," Lu-chan hesitated "I... I am... I am leaving the gui-"

I didn't gave Lu-chan a chance to finish , " What?! Lu-chan , no! You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan , but it's true..." Lu-chan said ever so softly.

"Lu-chan , please be well... Will you be coming back?" I asked , hiding my eyes and tears behind my bangs.

"Yes , Levy-chan. I will be back! I promise you!" Lu-chan burst into tears.

"Stay well , Lu-chan! Please come back soon!" I ran out the door after saying those few words.

**Lucy P.O.V**

Levy-chan ran out the door , at this , I couldn't help but cried even harder than before. I quickly packed my things , left the two letter I wrote before Levy-chan came and left for the Train Station to catch my train.

As I walked towards the Train Station , I remembered a lot of things that happened in this town. One was when , Gray , Erza and... Natsu "invaded" my home and surprised me. Another was when I was ill and could not go to the Hanami Festival , he uprooted a Sakura tree and sent it sailing on a boat through the river in front of my apartment just so I could see it. Next was when Natsu...

Whoa! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu! Why does every memory of mine has to include him? The person who ignored me just for **her.**

"_Oh no! The train is leaving soon! Better hurry!" I panicked._

**Natsu**** P.O.V**

I realized something was missing , I just couldn't put my finger to it. What or Who was missing? Let me think...

"Happy!" I called the blue fur exceed.

"Aye! What's wrong , Natsu?" Happy ask.

"I was wondering if you feel that someone is missing." I question Happy whose face turned from worry to anger.

"You finally realize , huh? I thought you were never going to!" Happy's tone unusually angry.

"Who is missing , Happy?" I asked , slightly pissed off at Happy's tone.

"I'm disappointed in you Natsu! I can't believe you forgot your best friend and partner!" Happy almost shouted.

"My best friend and partne-... LUCY!" I recalled.

"You finally rememb-..." Happy was cut off when Natsu rushed out of the guild at high speed.

_"I feel so bad! Why I am such a idiot! Not only did I ignore and forgot her , I did not even notice her disappearance!_

**Levy P.O.V**

"_You realize only now? Your efforts are worthless now , Natsu! Lu-chan should have left by now..." I thought._

**Natsu P.O.V**  


_I ran with all my might , towards the apartment that I had forgotten about for the past few weeks. I broke down the door._

"Luce!" I shouted.

_The cold and dark apartment greeted me , the golden-haired celestial wizard was no where in sight. I searched the entire apartment , every room and every corner but to no avail. I walked over to her table and spotted two letter , one addressed to the guild and one for me. I tore open the one written to me and read the letter.  
_

* * *

**_Dear Natsu , _**

**_You finally found out about my disappearance , took you long enough! Well , all I wanted to say was Thank you! Thank you for supporting and encouraging me. You were always there for me no matter what happens. Thank you for always saving me whenever I needed saving(Well , almost every time we go on a mission ^_^).Although you were a total jerk for ignoring me , there's still something I must tell you...  
_**

**_I Love You , Natsu Dragneel!_**

**_Well , that's it for now , _**

**_Hope to see you soon! _**

**_Lucy_**

* * *

After reading her letter , I was a complete wrecked . I read her letter over and over ago , each time feeling more and more words that reached made me regret my ignorance to her was " I love you , Natsu Dragneel!". Those few words echoed in my mind millions and millions of time.

I regretted my actions but I was too late. She had already left.

**"LUCY!" **I screamed as I cried for the first time in my life.

_"Lucy! I swear I will bring you back no matter how much you refuse , you can count on that!" I thought as I ran towards the guild with the other letter she had wrote for the gui**ld.**_

* * *

_**Authors Note : The next chapter will be posted soon! Thank you for your support!**_

**Wendy-chan**


	3. The Chase

Lucy P.O.V I was already on the train , looking out of the window , hoping that Natsu would show up and persuade me to go back to Fairy Tail. I know that will never happen as he is at the guild with the others , laughing and chatting with Lisanna , never noticing that I had gone...

Natsu P.O.V I was running towards the guild when I picked up a scent , Lucy's scent! It was in the direction of the train station. I knew that if Lucy were to leave by train , the chances of finding her would be one in a million! I changed my "course" and ran towards the train station instead. Faster and faster I ran with fear that the train had already left the station...

I reached the station , panting and sweating madly from the run. I sniffed the air and followed my nose until I spotted her , sitting on one of the seat in the train. She looked very sad as she was looking in the other direction from where I was standing. "Everyone please go on board! The train is leaving!" announced one of the train attendant.  
"Oh no! Wait!" I shouted.

I managed to go in the train before the doors shut , but the train started to move almost immediately." I couldn't get to Lucy now! Curse this stupid transportation as I sat in my seat trying not to puke all over the place.

5 hours later...  
Suddenly , the train came to a halt as it had reached another station. I quickly scampered over to where I saw Lucy. To my astonishment , she was not there! I looked out of the window and notice that she was already outside. I picked up my speed and rushed out of the train before the door could close on me... AGAIN!

I ran after her , but lost her in the crowd after just a few minutes of following her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't see her! " , I thought as I sniffed the air , " there!"

I followed her scent until I reached a **HUGE** mansion , I stared with my mouth open so wide , I was certain that if I stretch a few more inches , it would touch the ground!

After a few minutes of standing there like a idiot , I walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a purple-hair women.

"I'm looking for Luce!" I said , forgetting that she may not know her by that nickname.

"Luce... Oh! Miss Lucy is in the house." the lady said.

"I know that! Can I see her?" I questioned , getting impatient.

"Miss Lucy strictly advise me to not anyone who knows her enter. I am deeply sorry!" the lady bowed.

"I don't care! , I shouted , finally exploded , "LUCE!"

**Lucy P.O.V**

"You came back , huh?" , Father said , "I am so disappointed in you!"

After he said that , he got up and slap me in the face.

"Let's see if you dare leave again!" he shouted.

"Yes , Father. I am truly so-..." I was cut off.

**"LUCE!"**

"Natsu!"

I ran from the study room , "_I heard him! He's here!". _

Then I stopped , I remembered that he ignored me. "_Why am I so happy to know that he is here?"_I walked down to where Natsu was.

"LUCE!" he shouted.

"What are you doing here , Natsu Dragneel?" I asked with a straight face.

"What are you talking about? Bring you home , of course!" he smiled.

"This is my home." I answered coldly.

"Lucy! Stop kidding me! Come on!" he yelled.

"Spetto-san. You may continue with your work , I will deal with him here" I flashed a smile to her.

"Of course , My Lady." Spetto-san bowed and left us alone.

"Natsu Dragneel. Who are you to decide where I go and lived? I asked Natsu.

"But-" he started.

"You ignored me , yet you did not know that by doing that , you were hurting me. 'I will never let my nakama get hurt!' That's what you always say right? But clearly **YOU** were the one that hurt **ME**! Guess that means I'm no longer your nakama! So why are you here , trying to get me to go back "home"? As I spoke , I could see regret and shock in his eyes.

"L-luce! I-i-i am s-sorry..." he stammered.

"Your _sorry?_ " I said in a sarcastic voice "Isn't it a little too late to be saying that now?"

"Nope!" leans in and kisses me on the lip.

"Nat-um-su! Stop... it!" I pushed him away.

"Luce! I have always wanted to tell you this ... I Love You!" he said

*Gasp*

* * *

**Cliffhanger!  
**

**Surprised? Natsu loved Lucy (or should I say Luce) since the beginning even though he hung out with Lisanna more than her? Since when?**

**And most importantly!**

**Will Lucy go back with Natsu to Fairy Tail? or will she stay at the mansion after figuring out their new found relationship?**

**Find out in the next and (maybe) final chapter!**

**Please review~**

**-Wendy-chan**


End file.
